Since When Do Monsters Talk?
by Vixen the Goddess Chevalier
Summary: So... what happens when Haseo checks out a forum rumor about a new server that is from R:1 with Atoli? Things turn crazy, that's what! Wait! Since when do the monsters talk!


Okay, i know that Bulmung isn't actually a part of the G.U. series, but it just fit my purpose to use him... I've seen people cross the different .Hack series before, so I figured it wouldn't really matter... plus, it's sorta funny.

* * *

><p>Haseo and Atoli were walking through a dungeon. Haseo had recently read a post on the forum about a new area that had been opened in the Δ(Delta) server that was from R:1. He wanted to check it out. So, here he was with Atoli, at Δ Resurrecting Haunting Tri-Pansy. Haseo had to admit, it did remind him of the fields and dungeons from R:1. Just then, Haseo heard a loud booming. Looking up, Haseo's eyes widened as he saw what was causing the noise.<p>

"Awwwww. Haseo! It's so adorable! Can I keep it?"

Atoli was sitting on top of a large turtle... a Stone Turtle... but it happened to be data bugged. He sweat dropped, as did the Stone Turtle.

"Please Haseo?"

Haseo looked at the turtle. It was looking back at him, giving him a 'get this insane girl away from me!' look. Haseo sweat dropped again.

Behind them, someone walked into the room... it just so happened to be Bulmung. Bulmung looked at the three. A girl on a data bugged monster... the monster looking at the boy... and the boy sweat dropping as the looked between the girl and the turtle. And none of them were fighting. Bulmung's eye started twitching.

"I think I've been playing "The World" a little too much... I'm seeing things..."

He turned around and walked out of the room, logging out.

Back with Haseo and Atoli, Haseo was shaking his head.

"I don't think you can keep it Atoli. It's too big."

The Stone Turtle gave him a 'oh thank you!' look, then did a double take and glared at Haseo, giving him a 'hey! Who you calling too big!' look. Haseo sighed as Atoli gave a disappointed "Awwwww." She started climbing off the Stone Turtle.

"Maybe you could have kept it if it was smaller."

Atoli's eyes widened, as did the turtle's. Then Atoli got a grin that Haseo rarely saw on her... one that he had hoped he would never see again. She turned to the turtle. Pulling out her Lost Weapon Dancing Haze, she set upon the Stone Turtle. The turtle turned and took off in the opposite direction.

"Get back here! You will be my pet!"

Then something happened that Haseo never thought he would ever see... well hear actually.

"Get off my back you crazy girl! Leave me alone! I don't want to be your pet!"

Haseo blinked and fell over on his ass, staring at the turtle as Atoli chased it around.

"Did I just hear that thing... talk?"

Behind them, someone else walked into the room... a PK. The red-headed woman stared at the scene that met her eyes. A giant turtle running from a girl... the girl chasing said monster... and was that Haseo the PKK staring in shock as he watched the girl chasing the speaking turtle?... wait! What the hell? Speaking turtle? Since when did the monsters talk? Bordeaux, for that's who it was, rubbed her eyes and blinked, staring at the talking turtle and the girl chasing it for several more minutes before she turned and walked out the door she had just entered, logging out.

"I think I've spent too much time around Negimaru... I'm outta here."

Back with Haseo, he watched as Atoli chased around the talking turtle.

"Get... Back... HERE!"

"NO!"

"You WILL be my pet!"

"NO!"

"Damn it! Get back here!"

"NOOOOO!"

Haseo shook his head as he continued to stare. Atoli, finally having enough, called on Innis.

"Innis, let's Data Drain this thing!"

Haseo's eyes widened and he shot up, running to the wall as Innis emerged. The Stone Turtle's eyes grew huge and it's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Mommy..."

Then it was Data Drained... and a little crab was running around in it's spot. In the back of his mind, Haseo heard Skeith chuckle as Atoli started chasing the Monkey Crab around.

"That's my girl..."

Haseo collapsed to the floor, watching as Atoli finally caught the Monkey Crab.

"So... I can keep it Haseo?"

Haseo just nodded as Skeith laughed in the back of his mind.


End file.
